


It's The Little Things

by rollingdays



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crushes, Edgeplay, First Dates, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingdays/pseuds/rollingdays
Summary: Nino works at a porn shop, and his favorite customer is rather unconventional.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LJ. Please let me know if I forgot to tag anything!

As Nino unlocked the front door of his place of employment on a chilly and dreary Monday morning, he spotted the note taped to the glass door and groaned. The note read, "Nino! Don't fall asleep at work again! I love you, don't make me fire you! Love, Aiba!" He knew it was an empty threat, and once the door was open, he ripped the note off the glass and balled it up, tossing it towards the garbage can in the corner. His shot missed, but he passed up the paper ball on the floor in favor of plopping himself down in the seat behind the counter, and rubbing his eyes with his hands. 

Nino worked at a store creatively named Adult Video Emporium, and he was good at his job. That was mostly because his job required almost nothing from him, just sitting at the counter and helping customers when they wanted to rent or return their videos. There was a small section at the back of the store with sex toys and lingerie, but most of the tiny space was filled with racks and racks of porn. Nino spent most of his workday playing video games either on one of his handheld systems or on the incredibly small TV he had convinced his boss to let him keep behind the counter.

His boss wasn't actually much of a boss. He'd grown up with Aiba, they'd known each other since they were kids, and when Nino had needed a job a few years out of high school, Aiba had offered him one working for him in the new store he'd just opened. Nino had laughed when Aiba originally told him he'd rented out the hole in the wall in Tokyo to sell porn, of all things, but now he was thankful that Aiba had been there to help him when he'd needed it. Selling porn wasn't a very comfortable cushion to fall back on, but when he was jobless and broke, it was a cushion all the same. 

It ended up being a great fit for Nino, who mostly hated doing work of any kind and would prefer not to have to spend time interacting with people regularly. Sitting behind the counter, playing video games, and occasionally hanging out with Aiba when he came in were all much better uses of his time than trying to find what his mother called an "actual job" - an office job - and he was happy where he was. Sure, he wasn't making loads of money, but he was a frugal person and only really spent money on video games, so he'd managed to keep himself pretty financially secure over the years. 

The worst part of his job was the customers. They didn't get many, but when someone came in it always required that Nino turn off his video games, or, as was the case yesterday, wake up from a nap. The customers were always creepy, sweaty men who paced around the store, occasionally glancing over their shoulders at Nino, as if he would be hovering behind them and judging them for their porn choices, like he didn't already work in the god damn store they were browsing in. He got asked questions pretty frequently about ordering videos for specific fetishes, most of which were either just too weird for them to stock, or straight up illegal. People seemed to think the small store, with its entrance basically in an alley, was more likely to cater to the bizarre than one of the big, brightly lit stores elsewhere in the city. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly the case, and if Nino had to explain to someone why they didn't stock bestiality videos one more time, he was going to lose it. 

There was one customer who Nino did like, however, and he turned on the ancient computer on the counter, heart already pounding. He moved through the familiar database, checking to see which customers had videos due today, and there he was. His name, small and plain in Courier font, was enough to make Nino's stomach flip. This guy made sitting through all the other creepy customers worth it, which was lucky, because there were a total of 18 videos due back today. That was quite a lot for the Adult Video Emporium, and that meant Nino would have to interact with a lot of people today, which usually meant his day was going to suck. But if his favorite customer was coming in then none of that mattered, and this guy had never returned a video late. 

Nino hurried to the small employees-only bathroom behind the counter, and flipped the light switch. The light was dim, so dim that Nino had to squint at himself in the mirror as he attempted to fix his hair. It was sticking up in all directions, he usually got horrible bedhead, and he used some water to try to smooth down the more unruly parts. 

It wasn't a crush. Nino did not have a crush on this guy, because he wasn't fifteen and in high school. But this customer was gorgeous, cool in an effortless and annoying way, and judging from his porn choices, just Nino's type. Unfortunately, Nino turned into a complete babbling idiot whenever the guy came into the store, and he was determined that today would be different. 

His day started out pretty bland. He took a small nap, with his head resting on his arms on the counter, then woke up when a customer came in around 11:00 to return a video called Girls Gone Wild: Tokyo. That done, he decided to play a few video games since he was already awake, then it was lunch delivered from a ramen place at noon. Usually the store didn't get business until after 5:00, when all the salarymen were out of work, and Nino would be at the store until well after midnight tonight, since he was working a double shift. He didn't mind the long hours, he'd spend most of it wrapped up in saving Princess Peach from a castle, so getting paid for that was pretty nice.

Aiba came in around 2:00, and Nino was glad for the company. They played a few rounds of Mario Kart together, and time passed quickly. Around 3:00, Aiba elbowed him in the side, mid-lap around the Choco Island course. "Hey!" he said, still almost annoyingly cheerful despite losing every match they'd played. "Your guy is coming in today, right?"

Even though Nino knew exactly who Aiba was talking about, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting that. "Who?"

"Your guy, you know, the one you're in love with."

"I'm not in love with anyone and I don't know who you're talking about," Nino said, as he passed through the finish line on the track way ahead of Aiba. He set the controller on the counter and cracked his fingers, then his neck. "And you suck at this game. Why am I friends with you, again?"

"Hey, don't talk to your boss like that!" Aiba said, as he finally finished the race. 

Nino scoffed. "Boss, my ass."

Aiba turned to him, grinning. "Anyway, he's coming in today, right?"

"I already told you, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Come on, Nino. He comes in every Monday to return a video and rent a new one. He's tall, dark, and handsome. You've had a crush on him for almost an entire year."

"I have not!" Nino said, pushing Aiba from his seat on the bean bag chair that was placed next to Nino's stool and onto the floor. 

"You know you have! We both know you have! You basically start drooling the second he-"

The bell above the door chimed as someone entered the store and Nino smacked his hand over Aiba's mouth, eyes wide. He mimed slapping Aiba across the face, then turned to see who the customer was. It wasn't him, it was just another creepy, sweaty salaryman, and Nino exhaled shakily. If Aiba was still here running his mouth when he showed up...

The man returned two videos, and rented two more, then Nino and Aiba were back to their tournament. The minutes seemed to tick by slower and slower the later it got, and Nino started to get antsy. He could come in at any time, and as it neared, then passed 5:00, Nino's heart would jump into his throat every time the bell over the door chimed. He and Aiba ordered Chinese food for dinner, and spent an hour arguing about what was better, fried rice with seafood or meat. Several more people came into the store, both those making returns and those who were browsing for new titles, and but none of them were the guy. Nino was even scared to take smoke breaks out back, in case he missed him. Aiba was loving the very clearly nervous Nino, and took every chance he had to tease him about it. 

It was just after 8:00 when the door finally opened to reveal a man in a black peacoat and a wide-brim hat, carrying a plastic bag with AVE THANKS FOR YOUR BUSINESS! across the side. The bags were available for those who rented multiple videos, or who wanted to keep their choices private. Very few customers used the bags, but he was one of them. Nino's stomach knotted into a tiny little ball and he had to bite down on his lip to keep the groan that was trying to crawl out of his mouth inside. Aiba elbowed him over and over completely unnecessarily, and Nino tried to nonchalantly shove him away. 

The man browsed for a few minutes before coming to the counter. He had two videos in his hands, which he set down on the glass surface before pulling two additional videos out of the plastic bag. "Hey, Nino," he said, and the sound of his voice made Nino start to sweat, like some weird Pavlovian effect. 

"Hey, Jun," Nino said. He was trying for indifference but his voice came out in a squeak, and he wanted to punch either himself or Aiba, who was sitting at the counter with his chin perched on his hand, watching the exchange with an enormous grin on his face and his eyes flitting back and forth between them. Now that Jun was close, Nino could smell him. His cologne was spicy and musky, it was a very masculine scent that was unbelievably sexy and it made Nino's head swim. 

"I'd like to take these two, this week," Jun said, pushing forward the two DVDs he had grabbed from the shelves, "and I'm returning the other two." Nino knew he was returning the other two. He'd read over Jun's rental history probably one hundred times in the last week alone. 

The DVDs set on the counter were all from the same series, and all had covers showing men tied up in various positions with gags in their mouths. Every video that Matsumoto Jun had rented over the last year of being their customer was hardcore BDSM. The gender of the participants in the videos apparently hadn't mattered, because he'd rented porn of the gay, straight, and lesbian variety, and Nino had found himself desperately hoping it meant he wasn't straight, but it was hard to tell, since straight people rented not-straight porn all the time. 

Nino tried to force himself to make eye contact when he reached for the videos to return. "So, uh..." he said lamely, "did you... Were these, uh, satisfactory?" He wanted to smack himself. What kind of question was that? 

Jun grinned at him. "Yeah, they were good. I'm hoping these other two will live up to my expectations."

Nino nodded and ran through the return with shaking hands. He had been wanting to strike up the courage to ask Jun out for an entire year, but seeing as he could barely talk to him at all, that seemed impossible. The return done, Nino slid the DVDs into their "Re-shelving" basket for returned videos.

Before Nino could run through the check out process for Jun's newest selections, Aiba stomped on Nino's foot. When Nino turned to glare at him, they had a brief conversation carried out through looks alone. Aiba was mainly asking him why the fuck he wasn't making a move on Jun, and Nino was trying to convey that he wasn't going to be that creepy guy at the porn store hitting on the customers. Aiba rolled his eyes, frustrated, then grabbed the Re-shelving box from the counter and vanished among the shelves. 

When Nino turned back to face Jun, he was dismayed to see that Jun had apparently watched the entire, silent display, and was looking at Nino with a smirk on his face. "Sorry about that," Nino said, reaching for the two videos left on the counter, "my boss is kind of an idiot."

"I think he seems... sweet," Jun said, and jealousy bubbled up inside of Nino. He ran through the rental quickly, then handed the videos back to Jun. 

"Would you like another bag?"

"I'll reuse the one I have, thanks," Jun said, storing his newly-rented videos back inside the yellow plastic. There was a pause, as both he and Jun stared at each other. He wasn't able to force himself to look directly at Jun very often, and now that he was, Nino found himself unable to talk. It was beginning to get awkward when Jun said, "Thanks, Nino, as always." Nino nodded at him, then Jun turned around and exited the store. 

Nino hid his face in his hands. Somehow, that'd gone even worse than he was expecting. 

With Jun gone, Aiba hurried back to the counter. "What was that?!" he nearly shrieked in Nino's face, tossing the basket in his hands back onto the counter. Several of the men browsing the aisles turned to stare at them, and Nino smiled his best customer service smile, attempting to dismiss the attention they were getting. When enough people had gone back to perusing the porn, he turned back towards Aiba and dragged him closer by the front of his shirt. 

"Will you shut up? In case you forgot, this is a store that you own. And that wasn't anything. Nothing happened."

"I know, that's what I'm saying! You could have made your move!"

"And say what? 'Hi, you rent porn from me every week, and I think you're hot. Would you like to go on a date and fuck me into the mattress after?' That's so creepy, man! I can't do that!"

Aiba smacked Nino lightly on the top of the head. "It's not creepy when he's clearly into you!"

Nino shoved Aiba back. "He's not! He said you seem sweet, so if he's into anyone, it's probably you, anyway." He turned to sit back on his stool, and put his head back into his hands. 

"Nino," Aiba said calmly, putting his hand on Nino's back, "you wouldn't know because you spend ninety percent of the time that he's in front of you staring at the counter, but he looks at you in a way no one else would look at the guy they rent porn from. Trust me, I think he likes you!"

"Shut up," Nino groaned into his palms. He wasn't going to trust Aiba. The last time he'd trusted Aiba when it came to guys, he'd ended up going on a blind date with a guy who'd wanted to cover Nino in powdered sugar during sex.

"You just need to relax more," Aiba said, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Nino's back. 

"You're one to talk, Mr. Super-Energetic-And-Enthusiastic-Since-The-Day-You-Were-Born." Aiba's hand moved down to tickle Nino's side, and Nino reflexively used one of his hands to whack at any part of Aiba he could reach with him standing behind him. "Knock it off, you know very well that I'm not responsible for any injuries caused while I'm being tickled." Nino had once accidentally broken Aiba's nose trying to fend his tickles off, and he hadn't even been mad at him after. 

"Yeah, but this is an emergency. You're being stubborn and it requires that I tickle you until you realize you're being stubborn and quit it. Now, when are you going to ask Jun out?"

"The next time he comes in, if it'll get you to stop," Nino said, trying to wiggle out of reach of Aiba's fingers.

 

 

But he didn't ask him out the next time, or the time after that, or the time after that. He barely made progress with being able to look at Jun for longer than three seconds at a time, and was still having problems stringing full sentences together.

It was a Monday afternoon two months later when Aiba sat Nino down on the bean bag chair as he paced in front of him. "Okay, this is it. Jun has to return videos today, and you're going to ask him out." Nino groaned, letting his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling. Every Monday for the last two months, Nino had had to sit through what he thought of as Aiba Pep-Talks, and none of them had worked. He'd still behaved like a caveman every time Jun came in. "I'm leaving after we eat dinner this time, so you'll be alone when Jun comes in. Ask him anything, about his day, about his job, about his perfectly styled hair and gorgeous bone structure, it doesn't matter! Just talk to him, Nino! He'll love you! You'll be fine!"

Nino, still staring at the ceiling, said, "You know I won't, so quit with the positivity. It's giving me a headache."

Aiba plopped down on the bean bag chair next to him. It was definitely only made for one person, and Aiba ended up mostly on top of him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Nino, snuggling up against him, and Nino briefly struggled to get away before giving up and letting his best friend nuzzle him like a dog. Aiba placed a kiss to Nino's cheek before saying, "Trust me, you're overthinking this, and you'll be fine."

Nino continued to grumble for the rest of the day, and made Aiba order their dinner. He left shortly after they'd finished their food, keeping his word and leaving Nino to pace and fret behind the counter alone. However, 7:00, 8:00, 9:00, and then even 10:00 passed with no appearance from Jun. 

Nino was getting more and more anxious, thinking he'd finally have to go longer than a week without seeing him, when the door opened at 10:45, and Jun appeared through the door in a gust of wind. The shoulders of his jacket were lightly dusted with snow, which was presumably falling outside, and he looked like some hero from the cover of a teen romance novel. He waved to Nino from the door, something he'd never done before, and it startled Nino so badly that he didn't even have time to wave back before Jun walked to browse through the aisles. Nino was still berating himself for missing the wave when Jun came up to the counter five minutes later. 

He set two very familiar DVDs onto the counter, they were the first two in the gay BDSM series that Jun had finished the week before last. The guys tied up and gagged on the cover seemed to stare at Nino smugly. "These again?" Nino asked before he could stop himself, sliding the videos over to the register for check out. 

"Yeah," Jun said with a smile, and ran his hand through his hair. The movement was so effortlessly handsome that Nino bit his lip, using the pain to remind himself to focus. "This series was really good, so I want to revisit it. I need the stress relief right now."

Nino let his hands do the work of checking videos out while on autopilot, it was work he knew so well that he could do in his sleep. "You're later than usual today."

"Yeah, work is killing me. Someone quit with no notice, and we're all scrambling to make up the slack." 

Nino had finished ringing up his rental, but made no move to hand the discs back to Jun and end the conversation. "That sucks," he said, trying to maintain eye contact without shaking, "I'm sorry you have to deal with that."

Jun laughed. "It's no big deal, it comes with the territory, really. And anyway, that's what I have you for, right, Nino?" Nino's heart was already pounding, but then Jun winked at him, and he couldn't breathe anymore. He knew he was blushing, knew Jun could tell how that one stupid, cocky wink had affected him, and he wanted to die. He ran through Jun's return of his last two DVDs without looking up from the counter, cheeks burning, and handed Jun his new rentals. 

He mumbled something practically inaudible that was supposed to be "Thank you for your business," and then looked pointedly up at the ceiling over Jun's right shoulder. Despite the obvious and very awkward dismissal, Jun didn't leave. Nino chanced a glance at him, and he was still staring at Nino, looking slightly disappointed and confused. 

There was another long, tense pause, both of them looking at each other and each refusing to speak. Then Jun said, "Do you like working here?"

Nino was so surprised by the question that his immediate reaction was to check behind him to see if there was someone else Jun was talking to. "Me? Oh, uh, it's alright, I guess. The owner has been my best friend since grade school and I just basically play video games all day, so that's cool." It was the longest he'd ever spoken to Jun before. 

Jun was nodding. "I figured you guys were friends or... something else. You seem really close."

"Friends!" Nino nearly yelled in Jun's face. Then he cleared his throat and tried again. "We're just friends." Then after a long pause, he quietly added, "I'm.... uh, I'm single."

"Don't you get hit on a lot working in the sex industry, though? I bet that's annoying."

"I mean, sometimes? But not often, and most of the people who shop here are..." he leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper and Jun mimicked his posture. The smell of him so close almost made Nino's knees give out. "They're kind of gross and old, you know?" He straightened up again and Jun did the same. "They're not exactly my type."

Jun quirked an eyebrow. "And what is your type?" 

Nino swallowed hard. He could not, under any circumstance, explain to Jun that he was his type. There's no way. That's something Aiba would do, just barrel forward regardless of the consequences, but Nino wasn't a creep like Aiba. He cleared his throat again. He needed to answer the question suggestively but also vaguely enough where it wasn't creepy. He finally settled on, "I like men. But I like men around my age who are bigger and stronger than me." 

Jun mulled that over for a few agonizing seconds before saying, "I'll keep that in mind." He grinned, then grabbed his movies and turned on his heel to exit the shop and back into the windy night. Their entire conversation felt like a dream or a hallucination, and Nino realized he was breathing hard. 

He hurried to grab his phone and text Aiba exactly what had happened, hoping for some sort of explanation from the one of them who got laid regularly. The response was extremely unhelpful, just a bunch of exclamation marks and fireworks emojis, and Nino threw his phone back down on the bean bag chair in annoyance. 

 

Three days later, Nino woke up at noon to almost 40 texts from Aiba. He was manning the store alone since it was Nino's day off, and the texts grew increasingly frantic as Nino scrolled through them. The first few were pretty inconsequential, just Aiba being bored at work alone. He'd talked about his food he'd ordered from the new soba place that had opened up down the block, which he summarized as "slightly gross." Then he'd sent some new pictures of the funnier porn spoofs of famous movies they'd gotten in the mail that morning, including Pulp Friction and Bitanic. About halfway down the list, the texts were in all caps. The first one Nino saw made him want to scream. "JUN'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!" was all it said. 

The next was equally as panicked. "JUN'S HERE AT 11:00 IN THE MORNING ON A THURSDAY???????"

Then, sent two minutes later, "HE DIDN'T EVEN BROWSE!!!!!! HE CAME RIGHT UP TO ME AND ASKED FOR YOU!!!!!"

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT HERE AND YOU DON'T WORK ON THURSDAYS AND HE LEFT??? HE DIDN'T EVEN RENT SOMETHING!!!"

"NINO I TOLD YOU HE'S INTO YOU!!"

The last text was a very blurry picture of what Nino thought was Jun's back as he left the store with the caption "FOR YOU!!!!", and he burst out laughing. Aiba was a huge weirdo, but he was a good friend and meant well. He texted Aiba back, telling him he'd just woken up and not to worry, that Jun showing up asking for him meant nothing. The response he got back was just, "WE'LL SEE!!!! :)" and Nino couldn't keep the grin off his face.

 

 

The next few days of work were torture. Aiba used every opportunity to remind Nino that because Jun came in on a Thursday, all bets were off, and they couldn't rely on him just showing up on Monday as usual. Every time the bell over the door rang, Nino's heart raced, thinking that, maybe this time, it'd be Jun standing in the doorway. He was disappointed every time, and by Monday morning, the repeated disappointment had taken a toll on him. He felt sluggish and out of it, he hadn't been sleeping well, and he was thankful that Aiba was there to open the store with him. 

Aiba looked concerned the second he saw Nino walk through the door. "You look awful!"

"Thanks," Nino said, dragging his body over to the counter and throwing his bag on the floor. "That's exactly what I want to hear first thing in the morning."

"No, Nino, I mean it. Are you sick?"

"Couldn't sleep. What if he doesn't come today? What if he came on Thursday to tell me he was moving to Australia and he'd never rent porn from me again? Or what if he's engaged and his bride is forcing him to give up porn after the wedding? What if-"

"Nino, if that's what is causing this," he gestured to Nino's face, and Nino scowled, "then I mean this in the nicest way possible. This is an emergency. You're going to stop worrying about him not showing tonight, you're going to let me suck you off, then you're going to nap until I wake you up. You need to be rejuvenated by the time Jun shows up, which he will!"

Nino reached out and smacked Aiba on the back of the head. Nino had always thought Aiba was hot but was never romantically attracted to him, and over the last 25 years they'd messed around quite a few times as best friends helping each other get off. The proposition didn't surprise him, but he was not going to get a blow job when any creep could walk into the store. "Don't be an idiot. We have porn to sell."

"Come on! We can open up an hour later today. No one will come in before 10:00, anyway! And you look like shit!" He was already trying to drag Nino behind the counter by his hand. 

"Fine, whatever, just let me lock the door at least, you heathen." Aiba reluctantly let him go, and he walked to the front door, pulling the shade over the glass for good measure. By the time he got back to the counter, Aiba was sitting on the bean bag chair, his pants unzipped and his cock in his hand, stroking it leisurely. Nino scoffed. "You said you're doing this for me, but I think you really just want to give head right now."

Aiba sat up and pushed him by his thighs so he was sitting on the stool. "Shut up and unzip your pants already!" Nino rolled his eyes but followed the orders, pulling his pants and boxers down his legs and letting his half hard cock rest against his thigh. 

Aiba gave head the way he did most things, messily and with great enthusiasm, and this time was no exception. There was no teasing, no slow build up, he just went for it and gave it his all. He took Nino in his mouth fully with one long suck. His mouth was wet and hot, and Nino's dick throbbed in the heat. 

Aiba bobbed his head quickly, getting spit everywhere and grunting every once in a while. When Nino looked down, arousal overwhelmed him when he realized Aiba was jacking off, almost bucking into his own fist on the floor. He groaned, reaching out a hand and tangling it in Aiba's hair, and thrusting a few times experimentally. He could already feel tension leaving his body with the way Aiba was working him over, and he was grateful for it.

Nino also appreciated that, after several years, he'd built up enough skill at giving head that he was capable of making Nino see stars fairly quickly. He fucked into Aiba's mouth a few more times, and then tried to tug his friend off his cock. Unfortunately, Aiba's own orgasm hit him, and he didn't quite react in time. He moaned around Nino as he came into his own fist, and pulled off a second too late. Nino didn't have time to get a hand around his own dick, and his release coated Aiba's tongue, then his chin, then hit him across the nose and cheeks. He sat on the floor, staring up and Nino and covered in his cum, and started to laugh. It would have been awkward with anyone else, but with Aiba it was oddly hot, and Nino closed his eyes, groaning. He blindly reached for the napkins they kept under the counter for when they ordered takeout, and he tossed the entire package in the general direction where Aiba was kneeling. "Masaki, wipe your face, I can't get hard again, I'm exhausted."

Aiba laughed harder. "That was fun though, right? And you feel better, right?" 

"Yes, fine, I feel better, thank you. Are you clean yet?"

A slightly damp napkin hit Nino in the face and he screeched, his eyes flying open. 

 

Aiba let him nap in the bean bag chair for almost six hours. When he finally shook him awake, Nino looked around blearily, trying to figure out where he was. "Jun hasn't come in yet, but it's almost 5:00, so I figured I have to wake you now so you can get ready or whatever you want to do! I also already ordered dinner, it'll be here in a few minutes!" Nino nodded his thanks, then rolled off the chair and onto the floor. He stretched, and was satisfied when seemingly every joint in his body popped. Aiba looked over at him in disgust. "That's really not normal for someone who isn't seventy." 

Nino shoved him, and made his way into the bathroom. With the dim light on, Nino could see he did look much better than he had in the morning, at least the dark circles were gone from under his eyes. He splashed some water on his face, and came out to join Aiba at the counter - and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jun waiting there.

Aiba was grinning at him. "So, Nino," he said in a very loud voice that definitely wasn't casual, "I think I'll head out today! Share my food with whoever you want," he looked pointedly at Jun, then back to Nino, "I already paid for it. See you tomorrow!" He grabbed his coat then walked around the counter to the door and left. Nino still hadn't moved from the bathroom doorway or said a word, and he realized how weird that probably was. He tried to walk nonchalantly to the counter. 

"So," he said, "what are you checking out tonight?"

Jun grinned, and placed the third and fourth DVD in the BDSM series on the counter. "I'm predictable, I know, but these are so good."

Nino went through the process of renting them out. "And your returns?"

Jun's grin faltered, and if Nino wasn't blind he thought he was blushing. Blushing. "If it's okay, I was wondering if I could check out the second one for a second week. It's my favorite, and I know that's three DVDs, and your policy is only two at a time, but..."

"That's fine," Nino interrupted. 

"Really? I don't want to get you in trouble for giving me special treatment."

"It's nothing, really. I kind of know you, and Aiba won't mind." Nino felt his own blush creep up his cheeks. It was the first time he referred to Jun as something more than a normal customer. 

Before Nino could go through the return, then second check out of the third DVD, the food Aiba had ordered arrived. It was two orders of some super expensive pasta thing that Nino couldn't pronounce, from a restaurant they'd never ordered from before. He signed for them while shaking his head. "I don't know where he gets these menus from, but this is-" He looked up, and Jun was staring at the bag of food placed on the counter with his mouth open. "What?" Nino asked, confused and slightly panicking. 

"That's... that's my restaurant. That's where I work."

Nino looked from the bags to Jun, then back to the food, and finally at Jun again. "You work here? An Italian restaurant?"

"Yeah, I... I'm actually the sous-chef. Or the head chef now? I'm honestly not really sure since the head chef, my boss, quit and he doesn't have a replacement and no one really knows who will replace him in the end but I've been filling in for a while now and I think if I play my cards right I have a good chance at the spot and I..." Jun seemed to realize he was rambling and looked at Nino again. "Did he, did Aiba know?"

Nino shrugged. "I don't think so but he's really weird so it wouldn't surprise me if he did." 

Jun laughed. "Okay. And, I mean, I obviously didn't prepare that since I've been off work for a half an hour and I'm here with you, but do you mind if I stay and eat? I'm kind of curious what you'll think of the food." Nino's mind short circuited. This was unexplored territory, and it was terrifying. He took too long thinking of what to say, and Jun panicked. "I'm sorry if that seemed presumptuous, I know you're working. I really don't have to, it's just there's extra food and I was curious and you've been-"

"You can stay, it's fine." Nino motioned for Jun to come around the counter. "There's not much seating back here, so you have the choice of the bean bag or the stool." 

Jun smiled. "I'll take the stool, if you don't mind."

"It's all yours." Nino moved to grab the container of pasta on top, took a pair of wood chopsticks out of the bag, and sat down on the bean bag. He popped off the lid of the to go container and a wave of the most delicious food smell that he'd ever smelled hit him right in the face. Jun was staring at him expectantly, his own food still unopened, as Nino took the first bite. 

It was delicious, with a slightly spicy, peppery, tomato-y taste that was just delicate enough to let in the complex taste of the sauce. It tasted expensive, which Nino usually hated because he hated pretentious food, but it was also one of the most amazing things he'd ever eaten. It tasted expensive but worth it. Nino gave Jun a thumbs up and chewed the pasta with abandon. Jun's smile was so wide and happy and full of sunlight that Nino was stunned to the point of being unable to keep chewing for a second, and he sat, with half-chewed pasta in his mouth, watching Jun open his own container and begin to eat. 

They ate for a few minutes in silence, and then Jun asked, "How was your day?"

The question was startling in its normalcy, and Nino was hit with the surreal feeling of playing house, like they were pretending that he and Jun were married and used to having normal conversations about their days while eating dinner together. Then he remembered about his actual day: not sleeping, walking to work in a fog, Aiba giving him the best head he'd had in a while, sitting on the same chair Jun was sitting on now as he came over Aiba's face. Nino cleared his throat. "My day was fine, boring," he said, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate. "What about you?"

"My day was okay. I had to create my bid for the new Recipe of the Month today, which is this stupid competition all the chefs have that takes place this week. Once a month, we make our own recipes and each submit one plate to the owner. He picks the best one, and we sell that chef's recipe on our menu for a month before the next competition." He raised the container of pasta in his hands. "This one is actually mine from last month."

Nino choked on the pasta he'd been in the middle of swallowing. "You made this?"

"Well, like I said, I didn't cook it. But the recipe's mine, yeah."

Nino shoveled more into his mouth in amazed silence. "You're a good cook," he said, through a mouthful of noodles.

Jun beamed again. "Thanks."

When they were done eating, Jun seemed hesitant to leave. Nino had had to get up and service customers occasionally, and ended up standing at the counter next to Jun, who was looking around anxiously. "You can stay for a while, if you want," Nino said.

Jun looked relieved. "That'd be cool."

It was awkward, and they spent a lot of the time not talking while staring in different directions, pretending it wasn't awkward. Occasionally, Jun would ask questions about Nino's life, his family, Aiba, and Nino would try to ask Jun the same thing without sounding stupid. Jun was younger, though only by a few months. Jun had an older sister who lived in Hokkaido, and his parents were in Tokyo. They'd actually grown up very close to one another, and could have almost gone to the same preschool. Jun had gone to culinary school in Tokyo, then studied in France for a year before returning home. Nino was embarrassed to talk about his own life after hearing all of Jun's accomplishments, but on the other hand, he knew where Nino worked, so he knew he obviously he wasn't enormously successful. 

When the store was empty around 8:00, Nino asked a question he'd been wondering for a while. "Why do you keep coming back here? I mean, I know you like the videos, but I thought someone like you would, you know, have someone." Jun's ears reddened, and Nino wanted to scream. How was he still being floored over how cute and attractive he was after all this time? 

"I really like this one specific video series. There's about twenty different videos, and you have ten of them. That's more than anywhere else I've seen. But that's not what you're asking. The truth is, I'm really busy. I haven't dated anyone in kind of a long time. And it's hard finding people who are into what I'm into. I don't have time to go out and meet people, anyway, especially now that I'm maybe getting a promotion, and porn helps me destress. Plus, I like seeing you. It's one of the highlights of my week."

Nino's eyes widened. "But... we don't even talk much. I'm always kind of an idiot around you-"

"I know, it's adorable."

Nino felt his face flush, and he quickly looked away towards the entrance to the store. "My point is, how could that, how could I be the highlight of your week? Is the rest of your life, like, horrible or something?"

Jun laughed. "No, not at all. My life is busy, but great. Which is exactly my point."

The rest of the night passed by fairly quickly. Jun got a call and had to leave around 9:00, leaving Nino to sit at the counter biting his nails and wondering what Jun had meant. At one point, in a fit of craziness, he stalked over to the shelf holding the series Jun liked, grabbed the last copy of the second video in the series, and shoved it in his bag to take home. A few minutes later, guilt hit him when he realized how creepy it was to watch his crush's favorite porno, and he returned the video on the shelf, only to grab it again as he was locking up for the night. 

It was research, that was all.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nino got home, he put the video in his DVD player, tried to ignore how fucking weird this was, and settled back on his couch. He tried to get comfortable, and after a moment's hesitation, he overcame his morality conflict and pressed play on the remote.

The film had apparently no plot and no corny music, which Nino was thankful for. The first scene opened up to a man, the same man who was pictured on the case of the DVD, removing his clothes in a room that looked like a warehouse. Nino unzipped his own pants in preparation, and slid them half-way down his thighs along with his boxers. When he looked up, a second man had entered the room on camera, some type of rope in his hand, and the first man immediately got onto his knees without a word. The instant submission already sent a spike of arousal through Nino, and he watched, breathing heavily, as the other man came forward to tie the kneeling man's wrists together, then tie his wrists to his ankles, hog-tying him. 

The dominant partner then slapped the submissive hard across the face, and Nino gasped. The submissive was hit three more times, and each time Nino groaned. After the hits, the man in the video's face was a deep pink, and Nino subconsciously raised his fingers to brush over his own cheek, wishing he could feel heat there.

When it came time for the gag, a rather large ball gag, the man on his knees opened his mouth without a word of complaint as the dominant secured it around the back of his head. Nino exhaled shakily when he saw how it stretched the man's mouth wide, and the camera zoomed in to show the saliva already leaking out the corners of his mouth. 

The dominant parter used his foot to spread the submissive's legs further apart roughly, which pulled his hands further back, exposing him better. There were several camera shots of the man's chest, tied hands, and hard cock, before coming up to show his mouth again, and the drool now slowly dripping down his chin. When the video panned out again, the dom had a leather paddle in one hand and an electric massager in his other. Nino groaned, very much looking forward to where this was going. He was hard already, but he was refusing to touch himself yet. He wanted to see the whole video, and he still had 53 minutes left. 

The dom put the massager down on a table in the corner of the room, and dragged a wooden chair into the frame. With over a minute of maneuvering, he got the submissive draped over his lap, and pulled the rope out of the way to land a hard smack against his ass with the paddle. The submissive let out a moan behind the gag that went straight to Nino's cock. The dominant partner continued to spank the man on his lap, with the smacks getting harder and quicker in frequency. Nino couldn't help but think about himself tied up like that and draped over Jun's lap as he spanked him, and he swore under his breath as he finally took his dick in his hand. 

The spanking lasted another five minutes, and by the time it was done, the submissive was crying. The level of trust involved in this sort of thing made Nino's heart pound. If this is what Jun wanted from him, would he be able to trust him enough not to hurt him? Nino had never really done anything like this with any of his previous partners, and that scared him a little. But he didn't even have time to think about that much before the submissive was being manhandled into the chair, and the dominant was undoing, then retying the rope, binding him to the seat. Through the magic of editing, a second later the sub was blindfolded. 

The dom came back into view, massager in hand, and Nino stroked himself a bit faster in anticipation. This was what he'd wanted to see. The dom turned it on, and the little whirring sound made the submissive moan lowly and arch up. With his legs tied to the chair, he couldn't move around much, but the sound of the vibrator was making him writhe, as if he knew exactly what was coming. With a smack to his thigh, the man on camera stilled immediately, and Nino was starting to sweat. 

The first press of the massager against the sub's cock was gentle, and teasing. When he got used to it, the dom increased the speed, and the man in the chair howled around his gag, but maintained his position. Nino was impressed, if he'd been in the guy's place, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit so still. He wondered again if this was what Jun wanted to do to him, torture him with a vibrator while he was blindfolded, and the thought sent another surge of heat through him. Watching the man on screen get teased, his thoughts stayed on Jun. What was he doing? Was he watching the same video, his own cock in hand, thinking about doing these things to him?

The man on the screen was getting close, Nino could tell from the sounds he was making and the way his thighs were twitching. His hips were lifting up into the vibrations subconsciously, seeking out the last bit of stimulation to send him over the edge. Then, without warning, the dom moved the vibrator away completely, and Nino watched, open mouthed, as the sub finally broke down and began to beg around the gag, rolling his hips up helplessly into nothing. Nino swore under his breath, and with a lot of effort, took his own hand off his dick, wanting to feel the same frustration. 

Over the next thirty minutes, the edging was repeated three more times, and each time, Nino found it harder and harder to exert the self control needed to pull away his own hand. By the end of the video, he was panting and so turned on he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. With the last few minutes, he fucked into his hand with all the strength he could muster, and came with a hiccup seconds after the sub on camera, dirtying his stomach with the longest orgasm he'd had since high school. It was only later, when he was in bed and mostly asleep, that he realized there hadn't even been sex in video. The entire hour had been focused on taking care of the submissive partner. Nino felt a weird emotion bubble up in his chest, and he tried to push it away as sleep finally overtook him. 

 

Jun came back Wednesday afternoon. Aiba and Nino were in the middle of another heated Mario Kart tournament, and Aiba was the one on the much higher stool, and so he was the one to notice Jun walk in. He set the controller down on the counter, not even bothering to pause, and Nino was halfway through a very loud attempt at scolding him for getting distracted again, when he turned and noticed Jun standing on the other side of the counter, watching him with a smile on his face. Nino immediately paused the game and stood up. 

"No, don't let me interrupt!" Jun said, "I just wanted to stop by."

Nino dusted off the seat of his pants. "Need another video? Pretty soon you'll have checked out the whole store."

Jun grinned. "Nope, just here to see you."

Aiba's head whipped around to stare at Nino. Nino had repeatedly refused to talk about what had happened after he'd gone home on Monday night, much to Aiba's dismay, and Nino could read the "you will talk to me about this later" being shot at him in Aiba's gaze. "I'm going to go re-shelve these," he said, grabbing the box full of DVDs from the counter. Nino could see him peeking at them over the shelves in the aisles. 

Nino returned his attention to Jun. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing, I just came by to see you before heading into work. I was actually wondering if you'd stop by the restaurant tonight. I'm closing, and I'll be the last one there. I'd like to treat you to dinner after my shift."

Nino blinked several times, and made eye contact with Aiba over Jun's shoulder. Aiba was frantically miming to Nino that he should say yes, and Nino had to stifle a laugh. "That'd be nice," he told Jun, "as long as it's not, you know, too much of a hassle or something you'd get in trouble for."

"Not at all," Jun leaned in closer, and lowered his voice to a whisper, "and anyway, you already broke your rules for me. What kind of man would I be if I didn't do the same for you?" Jun straightened back up, and nodded, not giving Nino time to swoon over being close to Jun again. "I'll see you at the restaurant around midnight. Do you still have the address, or should I send it to you?"

Nino had the address. He'd kept the menu, and he knew Jun had seen him keep the menu. "Maybe you should... text it to me or something," Nino said, trying to ignore the smile breaking out across Jun's face, "in case I lost it."

"Yeah," Jun said, "it's probably safer that way. That way you'll have my number, too, in case you want to ask me out on second date in the future." Nino distinctly heard Aiba squeal from Aisle 3. 

 

The rest of the day passed by so slowly that Nino was convinced all the clocks were broken. Aiba had gone home around 10:00 so he could be prepared to open tomorrow, and Nino spent the last two hours of his shift alternating between nervously pacing and checking out how he looked in the bathroom mirror. When midnight arrived and he was able to lock up, he nearly ran to flag down a cab. Usually he would never take a taxi, he preferred to spend much less money and just take the train, but he wanted to see Jun as soon as possible, and allowed himself the small luxury. He arrived at the restaurant at 12:15, and his hands were shaking as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Jun with the number he'd gotten from his text earlier. 

It rang twice before Jun answered. "Hey!" There was what sounded like metal scraping in the background. "Let me get this off the stove and I'll come let you in!"

Nino didn't have a chance to reply before the line was disconnected, and he stood anxiously shifting from one foot to the other, waiting outside the entrance. The restaurant itself was beautiful, the architecture was Italian-inspired, and little lanterns hung from the roof. It was clearly a black-tie restaurant, and thus intimidating for someone like him, and Nino chewed on his lip. 

After a few minutes, Jun appeared on the other side of the door as he unlocked it. He was still in his chef's whites. "Welcome," he said gesturing Nino inside. "May I take your coat, sir?"

Nino grinned, and decided to play along. "Thank you," he said, shrugging his thick winter coat off his shoulders. Jun hung it up on a rack that was just beyond the entryway, then turned back to Nino.

"Follow me to your table, sir." 

The inside of the restaurant was just as gorgeous as the outside, but the second Nino laid eyes on the dining room, he knew which table was his. It was the only one with lit candles and a rose on the table. Nino felt his face heat up. Jun pulled out a chair for him, then pushed it in once Nino sat down. "Wait here, I'll bring your food right out."

The wait wasn't long. A few minutes later, Jun brought out two plates, each with a thick cut of meat covered in mushrooms set atop a sauce, and a small salad on them. He set a plate in front of Nino, then took his own seat. Nino had a hard time looking away from the food. It was shining and almost looked fake, like the photoshopped pictures of foods in magazines. Jun cleared his throat, and Nino finally tore his gaze away from his plate.

"It's king crab-stuffed filet mignon with a whiskey glaze, topped with wild mushrooms, over a peppercorn sauce and accompanied by a side salad with our house dressing."

"You put crab inside the meat?" Nino asked, poking the steak with his fork. "That's possible?"

Jun laughed. "Yeah, it is. Go ahead, try it."

Nino cut through the steak, and was shocked to find there was actually crab inside. His first bite was good enough to make his eyes roll back into his head. "This is amazing," he told Jun, who hadn't started to eat his own food yet. "Like, really amazing. How did you do this?"

Jun was smiling, still watching him eat. "Years of culinary school. But you really like it? You're not just saying that?"

"Are you kidding? There's crab IN the meat!"

Jun burst out laughing and finally picked up his own fork to start eating. The meal passed in mostly silence, except for the occasional sound of enjoyment from Nino. When the food was gone, and Nino was still sipping the beer that Jun had brought for both of them, Jun said, "This is my submission to the Recipe of the Month contest on Friday. I think I have a chance at winning for the fourth month in a row."

"The fourth?" Nino asked in surprise. 

"Yeah, it'd be the longest streak anyone here has ever had."

"Well, I think you've got a chance. That was amazing." Jun's ears turned red and he hid his smile behind his drink. Nino took a sip of his own, gathering the courage to mention something he'd been thinking about bringing up ever since he saw Jun earlier that afternoon. "I watched your video."

Jun sputtered into his beer glass, and he set it down heavily on the table, coughing. "You what?"

"I watched your video, the one you rent from us all the time. The second in the series you like."

Jun's ears darkened further, and he was still coughing. "Wh-why would you do that? I... You didn't have to do that."

"Why are you embarrassed?? It's not that hard to tell what you rent every week, the cover doesn't hide much."

"Yeah, but..." Jun took another huge gulp of beer, then cleared his throat. "I just... You don't think I'm weird?"

Nino almost laughed, but the look on Jun's face was so vulnerable that he swallowed it. "Jun, I work in a porn shop. You should see some of the things that people rent from us. BDSM is like, the least weird fetish that I've seen since I started the job. You're like a three on the weird fetish scale."

Jun laughed and finally the anxious look vanished from his face. He looked down into his drink. "So... did you like it? The video?"

"It was... intense." Jun immediately looked disappointed. "Wait, let me finish. It was intense, but I also haven't cum that hard in probably fifteen years, so I think it's safe to say I liked it." 

Jun bit his lip and exhaled hard. "Okay. Okay. Alright, I may be overstepping my boundaries here," he said, tapping his fingers against the tabletop and staring at Nino intensely, "but I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you, and I'm going to be honest." Nino's blood was thundering in his ears. "Now that I know, I mean, I suspected before but now that I know you're into... what I'm into, I want to date you. And don't get me wrong, I want to fuck you until you can't walk, but I don't want just that. I'm not looking for a one time thing."

Nino was having trouble processing what had just been said, but he knew he wanted it. He nodded, struggling to force words out. He finally settled on, "Yes. Now take me home."

Jun sprang up from the table, grabbed both their plates, and vanished into the kitchen. Nino could hear what sounded like pots banging around in the back, and he looked down at the tent in his pants. He poked at his erection, embarrassed, and willed it to diminish before Jun came back. 

Ten minutes later they were in Jun's car, speeding towards Jun's apartment, and Jun's hand was squeezing his thigh. His car was nice, way fancier than Nino had been expecting, and he felt a sense of elation when Jun's hand inched higher and higher. His erection was back, and this time he wasn't embarrassed about it. Instead, he arched into Jun's touch, groaning when his hand finally closed over Nino's cock. Jun was breathing hard, stroking Nino through the fabric and weaving in and out of the other cars on the road in a rush to get them behind closed doors. "Pull down your pants," Jun croaked at him when they stopped at a red light, and Nino hurried to comply. "Sit, fuck, sit on your hands, and don't you dare move or I'll stop." Nino did as he was told. 

Jun spat into his palm, and when his hand closed around Nino's dick again, he stroked him fast. Nino bit the inside of his cheek hard to keep from thrusting up into Jun's fist. It was a blissful thirty seconds, but when the light turned green, Jun took his hand away, wiping it on his pants before returning it to the steering wheel. Nino whined at the loss of contact, but managed to remain sitting on his hands. Jun kept glancing over at Nino and swearing under his breath. When they arrived at the apartment complex Jun lived at five minutes later, Jun pulled the car into a private parking garage. When they were parked, he took Nino back into his hand. 

Nino moaned loudly, and the touch felt so good that he temporarily forgot to remain sitting on his hands. He bucked up into Jun's fist, and Jun immediately backed off. "No, no, no," Nino whispered. "Please, Jun." 

"You knew the rules," Jun said sternly, but then he leaned over and kissed Nino softly. "Sorry. Let's go inside."

Nino grumbled as he pulled up his pants. There was no way that anyone who looked at him would miss the huge tent in his jeans. 

The lobby of Jun's apartment building was beautiful, but Nino barely noticed. He was too preoccupied with hiding behind Jun so that no one in the lobby would see his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. When they got to the elevator and the doors had closed behind them, Jun pinned him against the wall. They made out fiercely during the very short time it took for the elevator to bring them to the thirty fourth floor. Somewhere around the twentieth floor, Jun reached a hand down to palm Nino's dick again, and the stimulation coupled with the teasing hand job earlier had riled him up enough that he came into his underwear with a groan. Jun stared at him, open mouthed, and Nino was halfway through a very embarrassed apology when Jun reconnected their lips. When they parted, they were both panting. Jun rested his forehead against Nino's. "That was so fucking hot," he whispered.

Nino whined. "No it wasn't, it was embarrassing and now it's sticky."

"It was hot as hell," Jun said, as the elevator came to rest at his floor and the doors opened. He dragged Nino down the hallway and took keys out of his pocket with shaking hands to unlock the door marked 3730. As soon as it was open, he pushed Nino inside. 

Nino barely had time to take in the enormous, tastefully decorated apartment he had stepped into before Jun was kissing him again. They parted long enough for Jun to kiss his way down his neck. "I never asked about you," he said, against Nino's skin, "but I'm extremely dominant in bed."

Nino huffed out a laugh. "I couldn't tell from the fun in the car earlier."

Jun nipped against Nino's pulse, and his laugh died in his throat. "Shut up. Are you cool with me taking complete control over you? Tell me now if you're not." Jun slid his hand up Nino's shirt, tickling along the skin of his stomach, and Nino squirmed. "Answer me, Nino," Jun said, and twisted one of his nipples between two fingers.

Nino moaned and rutted his hips upwards against Jun's thigh. "Yes, god, yes."

Jun finally gave him one last parting kiss on the lips, then stepped backwards. "Then strip."

"Here?" They were still in the genkan.

"Here. Strip, fold your clothes, then get on your knees and take off my shoes."

Nino was about to protest, but Jun's gaze had darkened, and it sent a chill down Nino's spine. This was already getting good. He complied, first pulling his jacket off, followed by his T-shirt. He folded both of them on the floor, then balanced awkwardly on one foot to remove each of his shoes. Then came his pants, and with a nod of confirmation from Jun, his briefs. He got to his knees and undid Jun's shoes for him, placing them in line with where he'd left his own. He moved to get back up on his feet, but Jun kept him on his knees with a hand placed on top of his head. "You're going to follow me to the bedroom while crawling."

Arousal washed over Nino, and he was amused to see he was already half-hard again. Jun was certainly doing things for his libido, if nothing else. 

 

They were in Jun's gigantic bed, naked and making out a few minutes later, when Nino suddenly remembered what had happened with Aiba earlier that week, and panic overwhelmed him. He broke away from the kiss, but instead of slowing down, Jun kissed a light trail down to Nino's stomach, and paused to lap his tongue inside Nino's navel. "Jun, wait, I have to tell you something." Jun continued teasing him with his mouth, and Nino, frustrated, sat up and pushed him away. "Jun, I'm serious, listen to me."

Jun looked at him. "Can't it wait?"

"No, it really can't." Concern crossed Jun's face, and he sat up on the bed. 

"What is it?"

"For the last year," Nino sighed. He was genuinely scared of hurting Jun, and it was incredibly hard for him to figure out how to word what he needed to say. "For the last year up until this morning I had no idea I'd end up in your bed. I had no idea I'd end up talking to you at all outside of the employee/customer relationship we'd always had. I had no idea I'd get this chance." Jun rolled his eyes and went back to kissing a path up Nino's thigh. "Jun, stop. I'm serious. I didn't know this would happen, and I can't stress that to you enough."

"So?"

"So... Aiba sucked me off Monday morning before you... stopped by." Jun sat up quickly, his nostrils flaring in surprise and anger. After a second, he moved to get up off the bed and grabbed his pants back up off the floor. "Listen to me, Jun. I didn't know this would happen. He and I are only friends, and I've known him since I was a young kid. There's no romantic feelings there, we just mess around sometimes." Jun was still standing there, holding his pants in one hand and refusing to look at Nino. "It wasn't a romantic thing, he gave me head because I was so stressed out over my feelings for you that I hadn't been able to relax in an entire week and I couldn't sleep. He released some of my tension for me, and then let me sleep for most of my shift so I wouldn't look dead when you showed up. That's really all it was. And obviously, if this is going to be a serious thing, I won't mess around with him again. I just needed to tell you."

"You could have mentioned it earlier."

"I genuinely was having such a great time with you that I forgot. I'm sorry."

Jun sat on the bed with a huff. "I'm a jealous person," he said, still not looking at Nino. "I don't want to suspect your relationship with your friend, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. But after this, I may get jealous if I see you two acting, you know, the way you act."

"The way we act?"

"I knew you were too close to be just friends."

"But we are just friends, that's what I'm telling you. We've never dated or anything because we don't like each other like that, we never have. We're close because we met in kindergarten, not because we're fucking each other nightly."

"You're fucking each other nightly?" Jun looked at him, furious, and Nino put his head in his hands, groaning.

"No! And that's my point! He was only helping me out, trust me. I want you, not him."

Jun looked at him, biting on his lower lip. "Say that again."

"I want you, Jun."

He finally let the pants that were still in his hands fall to the floor. "Again."

"I want you. I want only you."

Jun leaned down and bit the sensitive skin on Nino's thigh. He pushed Nino's chest so he fell back and was laying flat on the bed again, then moved to bite his lower stomach. "Again," he said against Nino's skin between kisses.

"I want you, I," Jun finally took his cock into his mouth, and Nino exhaled shakily. "Oh, fuck, I want you so bad Jun." 

After a few bobs of his head, Jun let his dick free from his mouth with a pop. "I trust you." He licked a fat stripe up Nino's shaft. "But I've been hurt by an extremely similar situation before," another lick, "and I need you to understand," another, "that I'm a jealous person. I want you to be mine, and only mine." He took Nino's cock back in his mouth, and Nino had a hard time formulating a reply.

"That's what I want," he said breathily, "I want to be yours, to be owned by you."

Jun groaned and the vibrations against Nino's cock felt so good that he reached down to grab a handful of Jun's hair. When Nino was getting close to cumming for the second time, Jun released him from his mouth again, watching with undisguised lust as Nino frustratedly ground against nothing, seeking his release. When the urge had passed, Jun resumed his belly-kissing torture. "I want to tie you up, then I want to have fun with you. Is that okay?" Jun asked him.

"Fun how?" Nino asked, grinning. He was starting to feel giddy and high from anticipation. "I only saw the one video, I have no idea what's in the others or what else you're into."

Jun got up from the bed, clearly excited. "Let me show you." He walked to his closet, and opened the door. It was a normal closet, packed to the brim with stylish, clearly expensive clothes, but at the bottom was a large wooden chest. The top opened up, and there were three drawers carved into the bottom. Jun motioned for Nino to join him, and then he lifted the top of the chest. Inside, there were countless ropes, scarves, handcuffs, gags, and collars. Nino was speechless. But then Jun reached down and opened the first drawer. It was full of sex toys. Mostly different kinds of vibrators and a few dildos of different sizes, with some clamps scattered throughout. There was one thing that looked like a tube with a silicone vagina on the end. Jun closed that drawer and opened the next. It was full of paddles, both leather and wood. Nino caught a glimpse of a thick leather one with WHORE written on it in cut out letters, before Jun closed that drawer as well. The last one was full of floggers, whips and riding crops, and by the time that drawer was closed, Nino was breathing hard again. Jun was looking at him expectantly, but when Nino didn't say anything, he jumped in. "We don't have to try anything you don't want to, and we can start as slow as you're comfortable with."

"This is... too much. Can you just pick? What are your favorites?"

Jun seemed delighted by the question, and started rifling through the chest. Nino went to go sit back on the bed, anxiously biting his nails. When Jun's search was done, he'd chosen a long rope, a silky black strip of fabric, a collar with a leash attached, an O-gag and a ball gag, an electric massager, the thing that looked like a fake vagina, a cock ring, and a long metal bar with a cuff on each end. Nino stared down at the selection.

"You're into pet play?" he asked motioning towards the leash.

"Not exactly, I just like the idea of being able to dictate where someone can go. And it's useful for choking someone when I'm fucking them from behind."

Fire bloomed in Nino's stomach. "Let's use these."

"All of them? You're ready for that?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to try."

Jun walked over and kissed Nino passionately. "You're so good to me," he said, before picking up everything he'd laid out, bringing them to the bed, then returning to the chest. "I forgot one thing," he said, and came back to join Nino with a large, round bell in his hand. "You'll be gagged, so a safe word is useless, but this isn't. If at any point you want me to stop, drop the bell out of your hand, and I stop. Do you understand?"

Nino nodded, and accepted the bell when Jun handed it to him. It was already warm from Jun's body heat, slightly large, but small enough that Nino could close his hand around it comfortably. It felt good to hold. 

"Okay then," Jun said, grinning. "Let's have some fun."

 

Nino's hands were already tired. They'd only been tied to the headboard for five minutes, but he was losing feeling in his fingers. He worried about dropping the bell accidentally, and fidgeted, trying to grip it harder. He moved his head in an attempt to locate Jun, which was stupid since he was blindfolded. The black fabric felt cool against Nino's skin, which only barely soothed his frustration at his loss of sight. 

Jun had explained what everything was for, tied him up, blindfolded and gagged him, then left him here. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but Jun had cuffed his ankles into the spreader bar, and he couldn't close his legs, so he felt extremely exposed. Nino could feel his hard cock resting against his stomach, desperate for attention, and he tugged at his restraints a little. They didn't budge, and he let out an annoyed huff of air through his nose. 

He heard Jun laugh at him struggling, and he almost jumped. He thought Jun had left the room, and he groaned around the gag in his mouth, realizing Jun had probably been watching him lying there, tied up and hard and defenseless, for several minutes. 

"You look so good like this. Even better than I'd imagined." Nino felt the bed dip as Jun came to join him and he instinctually turned his head towards the movement. Jun ran his fingertips lightly up Nino's thigh. It was the first physical contact since he'd been tied up, and Nino moaned weakly. Jun's fingertips moved up his body, bypassed his cock completely, and moved to playfully run over his chest, pausing every so often to twist his nipples. "I'm going to play now, but remember the bell. The second it falls from your hands, I stop and this is over." Nino did his best to nod.

A moment later something very tight and wet slid down around Nino's cock. It wasn't Jun's mouth, so it had to be the stroker he'd pulled out of the chest earlier, and he tried to fight against how badly he wanted thrust up into it. Jun moved the toy over his shaft quickly, not giving Nino time to adjust, and he almost wailed behind the gag, pulling at his restraints. It was so good, almost too good, and Nino reflexively tried to close his thighs, but they were held open by the bar between his ankles. Jun scolded him for his struggling with a harsh slap to the thigh. 

Without his sight, the sensation working over his dick was overwhelming, and the sound of Jun breathing hard and cursing lowly didn't help. Nino was close to an orgasm fairly quickly, and he was frustrated but not surprised when Jun removed the toy right before he could cum. He whined, trying to voice his complaints around the gag, and Jun slapped his thigh hard again. "You are supposed to thank me, not complain."

Nino rolled his eyes under the blindfold but tried to enunciate a "Thank you, Jun," around the gag.

"Good boy." The toy suddenly slid back down over Nino's cock and he almost screamed. It was too much too soon, he was going to cum, Jun had to know he was going to cum, and he hadn't been given permission yet. Nino tried to convey all this to Jun but he couldn't get it out around the black ball in his mouth. Jun seemed to get the idea, anyway, because he muttered, "You can take it," and increased his pace. Nino's orgasm was building, and he was seconds away from cumming before Jun removed the toy a second time. Nino exhaled shakily, trying to calm himself down enough to not end the night immediately after it'd started.

Jun kissed his forehead sweetly, then peppered kisses over the rest of his body. Nino reveled in the affection, but it was over too soon and Jun moved away. 

Nino heard the pop of a cap and he turned his head towards the sound. A few seconds later, Jun quickly lifted the spreader bar, forcing Nino to bend his knees and raise his legs off the mattress, and a slick finger probed at his entrance. Nino made a small sound of surprise at the movement, and Jun laughed. "God, you're so cute," he said, pressing soft kisses to his thighs as he thrusted his finger into him. Like everything else, Jun's preparation was quick, and he worked Nino open with three fingers in record time. "Now," he said, so close to Nino's ear that he flinched in surprise, "keep your legs up like this. If they come down, you'll regret it." 

Jun's fingers retreated for a moment, but Nino didn't have time to lament their absence before he heard the sound of the massager turn on. He groaned, trying to force himself to stay still as Jun's fingers entered him again. A second later the massager was lightly running over his balls, and that time, Nino did scream. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before, but it was amazingly good. Jun moved the massager up his length while he continued to fuck him with his fingers, and the stimulation from both actions was making Nino have to struggle to keep his legs where they were. His thighs were shaking with the effort, and when Jun lightly ran the massager over the extremely sensitive head of his cock, Nino screamed again. Before he could stop himself, his legs lowered, the bar hit Jun's arm, and he thrust his hips upwards against the massager, then down against Jun's fingers. It had been instinctual and happened fast, but Jun reacted just as quickly. Both his fingers and the massager were gone within a second, and Nino panted around the gag, angry with himself. 

There was silence for a long, painful moment, before Jun spoke. "I'm disappointed. I thought you were better behaved than that." Nino felt himself blush, and he tried to speak, briefly forgetting about the gag. Jun tsked and landed a slap across Nino's face. It happened without warning and so quickly that he barely had time to process it beyond the stinging in his cheek, and then Jun hit him a second time. Nino wished he could use his hands to feel the warmth that was spreading over his skin. A third slap came hard across his other cheek, and his eyes were starting to water. The fourth slap pulled a loud moan out of him, and then Jun paused. "This was supposed to be a punishment, but it seems you're enjoying it." The fifth slap caused the first tears to slip out of Nino's eyes, and Jun swore loudly when he saw the wetness leak under the blindfold. "I thought this would be too much, I was actually nervous about hitting you," Jun said quietly before hitting him again, "but you're fucking leaking all over your stomach." He ran a finger through the precum that was pooled in Nino's navel, and Nino could hear him suck it clean. "Let's try that one more time, and the next time you mess up, I won't be so nice. Instead of a physical punishment, I'll leave you here like this overnight."

Nino wailed in protest, but the sound turned into a low moan when Jun lifted his legs up and his fingers filled him again. Then the massager was once again working him over, torturing him in the best ways. This time, though, Nino was determined to do better for Jun, and he struggled against his own body, forcing his hips down and his legs up. It took a huge amount of effort, and Nino was dripping sweat by the time his orgasm started to build up again. Jun seemed satisfied with his effort and this time, Nino could hear how affected Jun was. He was panting, swearing occasionally under his breath, and he groaned when Nino's cock twitched hard. This time, he didn't pull the massager away, and as his fingers worked over his prostate, Nino had to fight with everything in him to keep his orgasm at bay. After a few torturous minutes, Jun bit into the meat of his thigh hard, and said, "You can cum. Cum for me." 

Nino let go with relief, and his orgasm was ripped out of him with such tremendous force that he nearly blacked out. Jun didn't let up, working both his fingers and the massager over him as he came for several seconds over his stomach with a loud cry. When it was through and he finally came to his senses, he could hear Jun working a slick fist over his own cock and making low sounds of pleasure. He moved forward on the bed, straddling Nino's chest, and came with a gasp across Nino's face. Nino could feel Jun's cum land warm on his skin. Some of it hit his lip, and he was suddenly desperate for the gag out of his mouth so he could taste Jun's release. 

Jun hurried to remove the restraints, starting with the spreader bar, then the gag was carefully removed. Nino didn't hesitate to use his tongue to lick his lip clean, and Jun groaned before leaning down to kiss him. "Just a second, and you'll be out," he said, quickly moving to untie the blindfold, then Nino's hands. Nino flexed his wrists, and Jun grabbed them, inspecting his hands for proper blood flow and kissing the pink marks left from the rope. 

"Wait right here, I'm going to grab a few things from the kitchen." 

When Jun left, Nino's body started to shake violently. It freaked him out, and when Jun came back in, he ran to Nino's side, climbing onto the bed and grabbing hold of him. "It's okay, you're okay, you're just expelling tension. Here," he reached for what he'd brought to the room with him, "eat some of this." It was chocolate, and Nino opened his mouth dutifully. Jun placed a square on his tongue, and watched him eat it. When he was done, he helped Nino sit up as small quakes were still shaking his body, and held a bottle of water to his lips. "Drink."

Jun forced him to eat more chocolate and a few almonds from a plastic baggie he'd brought from the kitchen. When a bit more of the food had gone down, Nino stopped shaking, and felt incredibly sleepy. He was drifting off, wrapped in Jun's arms, and managed to slip the bell that had still been clutched in his hand into Jun's. Jun kissed his temple before leaning to leave it to rest on the nightstand, and snuggled him closer. "Thank you for that," he whispered against Nino's sweaty forehead. 

He hummed in acknowledgement. "That was fun."

"Really? You liked it."

"Mhm, now let me sleep."

"No, we have to get you cleaned up first!"

"Tomorrow, Matsumoto. Sleep now."

Jun gave in with a laugh, tucking them both in under the covers.

 

Nino's knees hurt. It was the next morning, and he'd been kneeling on the hard wood floor of Jun's combined kitchen and dining area for over half an hour. He was being good despite the pain, his posture hadn't even faltered the entire time he had been on the floor so far, but Jun was still eating his breakfast at the table leisurely and he had no idea how much longer he'd be down here. 

The thick leather collar he was wearing was tight and heavy but not uncomfortable, and the attached leash was still looped around Jun's wrist. Nino wanted to eat, too, he was hungry, but Jun had made it very clear he was supposed to wait until he was done eating first. His cock was rock hard, had been since Jun had woken him up after slipping a cock ring down his shaft and giving him a messy teasing blow job that morning, stopping, as usual, before he could finish. The O-ring gag he was wearing held his mouth open, and as he salivated over the smell of Jun's breakfast, drool had started to leak out of his mouth. Now he was a mess, his cock still painfully hard and his body covered in his own precum and spit. It would have been unbearable if he couldn't see the tent in Jun's own slacks from where he was kneeling next to the table. 

He glanced up at Jun, who was reading the newspaper, and Jun beamed down at him, using a hand to ruffle Nino's hair. He reflexively leaned into the touch, grateful for the contact after so long. If it was for Jun, Nino could wait.


End file.
